


the last straw (for now, at least)

by poketa



Series: best days of our lives [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and I mean its just pure fluff gotta visit the dentist after this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: Laura has a problem and Carmilla doesn't know how to stop her from bringing those problems to their home.





	the last straw (for now, at least)

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the rest of my fics - also writing new ones for other ships - so I chose to post a little something else to keep you all interest while I grind the rest. this is just a little piece of fluff because I felt like posting some. enjoy it, my darlings.

“Hey, babe” 

Carmilla greets her wife once they are face to face, hugging her close to her body and kissing her forehead tenderly “How was work?” she asks caringly, moving her hand to move away some stray hairs from Laura's face as her wife leans on her.

Laura moves them inside of the house and replies “It was  _ alright _ ...” kissing her on the lips and nuzzling her cheek “Nothing unusual, lots of reports, news, lives, same old stuff, you know? Anyway, how was your day?”

But before she can answer, something caught Carmilla's eye and moves her focus to it.

Something out of place.

“What's that?” Carmilla inquires, trying to peek at something behind Laura but her wife moves apart from her to block her view and Carmilla just knows that something is going on “ _ Laura _ …” she warns her playfully. 

“ _ Carmilla _ ” Laura replies with that smile that is definitely a signal that something is up with her.

Carmilla closes the door behind her, letting the knob slip from her hand and walk into the living room “What are you hiding under that coat?” she asks straight out, crossing her arms and maintaining the gaze of her nervous wife.

“N-nothing” The blonde replies with a chuckle and a shrug that makes her less believable than before. She moves quickly in front of her when Carmilla moves toward the coat “I mean, why-  _ I _ \- would hide something from you, Carm?” 

Carmilla raises her brows and crosses her arms, having already an idea of what could be behind the coat in the ground that she can see now more clearly “I'm letting you know already, if it is what I think it is, I'll be damn pissed ” she says this time, less playfully.

And just a moment after she says that a bark echoes in the house from under the coat.

Carmilla shakes her head, instantly walking there and moving the coat off, leaving a big Schnauzer open to view.

“ _ Dammit _ Laura” she swears under her breath, closing her eyes and pointing at the dog “What is this then?” 

“T-That's a dog, of course” The blonde answers, trying to humour her a little “At least, it seems like a dog to me, I don't know about you-” but Carmilla cuts her off.

“Well, this dog has to go” Her wife informs her, observing the dog with inquisitive eyes and groaning “I cant- I cant even do this when he is looking at me like that,” she admits, crossing her arms and diverting her eyes to the ceiling while sighing deeply, before continuing “You know, what's worse, Laura? Is that I specifically told you not to do this, like multiple times” Carmilla explains, keeping her eyes in the ceiling and gesturing “I said no more dogs- our house is already full, and what did you do, of course, got another freaking dog from the animal shelter”

“But he was sad!” Laura argues back, pointing to the old Schnauzer at her feet, who seems barely aware of being in a new place but happy nonetheless “And he is so old, Carm! He is ill and deserves to spend his last days with a family! Why he can't stay?”

Carmilla sighs and looks back at her wife with a “ _ are you serious?” _ face, who just pouts back.

“Babe- do you realize that we have five other dogs around the house, right?” Carmilla replies, pointing to the backyard, where all of them must be awaiting for her to open the glass door and invade the inside of the house, like everyday “There's barely space for us and the five dogs and you want this huge dog to live here too?” Carmilla asks with incredibility clear in her voice.

“ _ Uhm _ \- yeah?” Laura answers, crouching to pat the head of the dog at her feet, who glances at her and snuggles to her hand, while she smiles brightly at him and coos “Who's a good boy? Yeah, you are, Herbert, you are the bestest dog in the world, please don't tell the others even though they are the best as well”

Groaning deeply, Carmilla walks to the couch and sits with defeat “That's not fair” she comments with a scoff “You already have a bond with him- I cannot separate the two of you”

“Did you hear her?” Laura cooed at the dog, kneeling in front of him and starting to caress his head softly “Carm is saying that you can stay, Herbert? Isn't that good? Isn't she the best?” 

“Herbert” Carmilla repeats with a scoff, maintaining the frown on her face “Of course, he had to be named Herbert, the ugliest name I've heard for a dog”

“We have a Chihuahua named Plastic bag, let's not be hypocrites about it” the blonde counters back with a grin, pointing at the little dog outside, who is running around in circles, like the energetic ball of energy she is.

“Talking about them, lets see how are they going to warm up to Herbert, alright” Carmilla says walking up to the glass door and opening it.

And just as she says it, said Chihuahua enters the house from the backyard and starts to bark at the new dog, who seems unaware that the sound is directed at him and just yawns.

“See?” Carmilla points out with a hand “Even Baggy doesn't like him and she likes everyone” Carmilla says, pointing to the little dog that is still barking “We can't disrupt the peace of the house just like that, babe”

“But he is ill, Carmilla!” Laura repeats again with shiny eyes and Carmilla bites her lip at the sight “he shouldn't stay at the shelter with the rest of the dogs, he deserves some peace even if it's in a little house with five other dogs and two humans!” 

Carmilla closes her eyes, counts to ten, walking back to the couch and asking with resignation

“How ill is he anyway?” 

“ _ Very _ very ill” Laura informs her, walking to the couch and making the old dog follow her. She settles in the lap of her wife, making Sprinkles huff and move away from them and to the next space “Sorry, Sprinkles but she's also my wife, family gotta share”

Laughing, Carmilla pats once more the head of the forlorn dog and asks again with a glint in her eye and a tilt of teasing in her voice “What am I going to do with you and your impulsive need to help everyone?” 

“Just love me, of course” Laura points out, raising her finger with a smug smile, showing off the ring on it “I mean, you can't just take it back, babe, we are married now” 

Carmilla hums, moving to caress Laura's cheek softly and looking at her with all the love she can muster “How much would cost a divorce lawyer these days, anyway?” she asks jokingly serious.

“You don't want to do that, believe me” Laura replies, moving to close the distance in between their mouths, kissing her slowly.

Carmilla sighs into the kiss, holding the face in front of her tightly when they move apart.

“Why not?” she asks in a breath, licking her lips as she gazes intently into her wife's eyes.

And Laura giggles, shaking her head slowly but keeping their foreheads close together.

“Because then we'll have to split the dogs from each other” she whispers, moving a few inches away and nodding to all the dogs at their side, at least, three of them who are cuddled to each other, looking warm and happy.

And Carmilla groans, hiding her face in the crook of Laura's neck for a few seconds without saying nothing, realizing that she already lost this battle, one that she never was going to win at all.

“Promise to not get more dogs and Eggbert or whatever-his-name-is can stay” she says a little muffled by the skin of Laura's neck, her voice defeated but then she moves back to gaze at her wife and say to her eyes “But I swear, Laura, one more damn dog you bring into this house and no more sex for you ever again”

“Deal!” Laura replies with a grin knowing damn well she got her way, raising her fist in victory and mouthing to the old Schnauzer “ _ we did it! _ ” and even though, the dog seems old and almost senile, he moves his tail like he knows he got a new family and a place to live.

And Carmilla knows Herbert won't be the last addition to their house but she loves Laura too much to care about it right now, cozying up with her big family in the couch is way better with the dogs anyway.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may write some more about this little sweet universe when I am stuck on my other fics. who knows? but ill leave open this window if the situation arises.


End file.
